A bet for love
by JadeFlynn
Summary: When John tells his best friend what he feels for him,he thinks he lost it all. Did he? John/Randy  slash, but not explicit.


**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone:)**

**This is my first attempt writing a slash story. No sex scenes though,just feelings:) I tried, but it isn't working for me:)**

Randy sighed. His alarm would go off in a few minutes and he didn't sleep very well. That was an understatement. He didn't sleep at all. All he could think about was John. John, his best friend for more than 10 years now, his colleague in the WWE and now the love of his life. The _secret_ love of his life. John didn't know. No one did. Some of his colleagues suspected it, but they didn't know for sure. He planned to keep it like that. His friendship with John was the best thing ever happened to him and he wasn't going to destroy that.

The alarm went off and Randy sat down on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the empty bed next to his. John not coming back to their hotel room was what kept him awake. John always came back. Whenever they went out, whoever they met, he always returned to their hotel room. Sleeping in someone else's bed was something he would do, but not John. He stood up and went to the bath room, worried about his friend.

In the bathroom he looked in the mirror and saw his own reflection. He looked terrible. It looked like he didn't sleep for weeks instead of one night. Great, that is just what he needed. More questions. His colleagues were already worrying about him. He wasn't the Randy he normally was. Lately he had been quiet and more in his own thoughts. He wasn't focused. They asked him several times if something was wrong, but he knew he couldn't tell them. They wouldn't understand. Even _he_ didn't understand. How could he fall in love with someone he already knew for 10 years? He was still the same John. He didn't change a bit. He was still the same gorgeous, handsome and always optimistic…

Stop! He had to stop this. He couldn't think like that. John was his best friend! Friends! They were friends. He had to stop thinking about John. He had to focus. He needed a shower, a cold one. Just to clear his mind, clear his thoughts, clear John… He groaned. He put on the shower and then stepped under it. The feeling of the cold water on his head was refreshing and cold. Ice cold. He quickly turned the hot water tap, until the water was at the perfect temperature.

* * *

><p>John was tired. He stayed in the park on a bench the whole night. He was still there. He couldn't go back to the room. The room he shared with Randy. How did he get himself in this mess? Falling in love with his best friend! He didn't even know he was until last night. Last night was really an eye opener.<p>

He was with Randy sitting at the bar, just talking with each other, when out of nowhere a guy showed up and started to flirt with Randy. Randy just ignored the guy and took a sip of his drink. But the guy wouldn't let go and continued his flirting. And then suddenly it was there. This feeling deep inside his stomach. He felt a growing anger against the guy and there was something else. Something he couldn't lay his finger on. He watched Randy turning around and facing the guy, giving him a smile.

He couldn't get his eyes of that smile. It was such a gorgeous one. He focused on those moving lips. He didn't listen to Randy, he didn't hear what Randy said to the guy; all he could think about were those lips. Lips? He couldn't believe he was thinking about his best friends' lips! Where did that came from? He felt his cheeks turn red and he quickly looked at his drink. His mind was working overtime. What happened there? He shook his head. He only felt like this when he was falling in love.

His eyes widened, when he realized what he was thinking. Falling in love? With Randy? That was impossible! Randy was his best friend! No no, this wasn't going to happen. Not to him. He stood up, he needed to think. He needed to be alone. Away from Randy. He took some money out of his jeans pocket and put it next to his drink. "I need to go." he said. He didn't look at Randy, he couldn't. Not now. He didn't wait for an answer, he just turned around and left the bar, leaving a surprised and disappointed Randy behind.

He needed to go back. Back to the hotel room. But he didn't want to go. He didn't want to face Randy. He knew Randy wanted an explanation and he didn't have one. What was he supposed to say? That he had fallen in love with him? Yeah right! Randy would love that! Oh he was screwed, so screwed.

He stood up. He had to go back. His wrestling gear was in the hotel room and he had a match this evening. He didn't know who his opponent would be. He hoped it was someone good; he sure needed the distraction now. He looked at the bench, checking if he had everything with him and then walked towards the entry of the park.

* * *

><p>Randy opened the door of the locker room. He looked at the little piece of paper, taped at the door. His name was on it and right under his, John's name was. He rolled his eyes. Great, fate was playing games with him. Being in the same locker room with John, just before his match wouldn't do any good for his concentration. He walked towards one of the two benches and put his bag down on the floor. He sat down and let his head rest in his hands.<p>

He was sitting like that for a few minutes when he suddenly heard some knocking on the door. A guy with a clipboard came in, not waiting for an answer. He looked at Randy. "You have a match tonight against…" He looked at his clipboard and then at Randy again. "John Cena." Randy shook his head. This wasn't funny anymore. Fate pulled everything out of the box. Everything to try to mess up his life. How was he supposed to focus? A match against John. How was he going to do that? The guy left and passed John on his way out. John came in and put down his bag. "So who is your opponent?" he asked. He sat down and looked at Randy. Randy answered without looking back. " You."

John closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He couldn't handle this. He had to tell Randy. He knew Randy would take it bad and was going to be mad at him, but this was affecting his life, his matches…..The worst thing that could happen was Randy, walking out of the friendship, walking out of his life.

But if he would do that, what was the friendship worth then? Being friends meant sticking up for each other in good and bad times. If Randy was going to walk out on more than 10 years of friendship, because of him expressing his feelings, then the friendship wouldn't mean anything. He stood up and sat down next to Randy. "We need to talk", he said.

* * *

><p>John was waiting in the ring for Randy. He was leaning against the turnbuckle and he was nervous.<p>

What if Randy didn't show up? Randy didn't say a word after he expressed his feelings for Randy. He just sat there. He didn't respond. He didn't go all crazy about him, but not saying a word wasn't very encouraging either. After a few minutes of silence, John couldn't take it anymore. He stood up; he realized he lost his best friend. He looked at Randy one more time. Randy hadn't said anything yet and it didn't look like he was going to say something soon. John shrugged his shoulders and felt tears in his eyes. He closed them, trying to suppress the tears and then turned around, closing the door behind him.

The announcer introduced Randy and "Voices" was playing. Everyone in the arena looked at the ramp, to see Randy. John included. He was so nervous. But the music faded and still there was no Randy. John closed his eyes. One side of him was relieved of Randy not showing up, the other side couldn't believe he lost his best friend over this. The referee gave a sign to play the music again and "Voices" played for the second time. But Randy didn't show up. The audience was booing and the referee started to count. John was still looking at the ramp; he couldn't believe Randy stayed away. He never stayed away. He always showed up. But Randy didn't tonight. The referee counted 10 and the bell rang. He won his match, but he lost the most important thing in his life. He climbed out the ring and walked slowly up the ramp.

In the locker room he looked for Randy, but Randy was gone. There was no sign of him. His stuff, his jacket, everything was gone. He shook his head and turned to his bench. He needed to get out of here. He needed to clear his mind. He couldn't go to the hotel room. There was a good chance Randy would be there. He couldn't risk it. He didn't want to talk to Randy. He put on his clothes, shoes and jacket, took his bag and left the locker room, not aware of the man standing in the hallway.

The man took his phone, flipped it open and dialed a number. He waited and when he heard " hello" on the other end, he said:" Randy? He left the locker room. Just a few seconds ago. Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him. Good luck." The man closed his phone and smiled. "I got to tell Shawn this. He will be so happy about it." he said, shaking his head about so much stupidity. Everyone could see John and Randy were meant for each other . They all knew it for years. They even had bets on it. He dialed another number. "Shawn, it is me. John and Randy? They know. Yeah, apparently John had the balls to confess his feelings and Randy was too surprised to react on it." He was quiet for a second, listening to what Shawn was saying and then said: "No, Randy acted like an asshole, but he is going to make things right. But I got to go, I promised Randy to keep an eye on John. See you later." He hung up and started to follow John.

* * *

><p>John was in the bar. It wasn't the same one as last night. He looked around and saw no familiar faces. He was relieved. Perfect. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to forget his day. He walked to the bar, sat down and ordered a drink. He sat there for a few minutes, his mind on Randy. Asshole! He closed his eyes in frustration when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and said:" What the hell are you doing here?" His voice sounded irritated and annoyed. Triple H ignored the hostility and sat down next to him. "I followed you. You look like you needed some company." he said smiling. John frowned and pointed to his own face. "Is this a face telling you I need company?" he asked sarcastically. Triple H shrugged his shoulders and answered:" Not really. You look like you are going to kill me. But I am staying anyway." He ordered a drink and then said:" I was told to look after you tonight." John was just putting some peanuts in his mouth and he almost choked on it. He swallowed for a few times and then looked at Triple H. "What is that supposed to mean? Who told you that?" Triple H took another sip and said without looking at John:" Randy." John huffed. He stood up, paid for his drink and said:" I am leaving." Before he could walk away, Triple H grabbed his wrist and turned him around again. "Talk to him. What do you have to lose? You already had the balls to tell him you loved him. How much worse can it be?"He said. John pulled his wrist back and walked away without a word.<p>

* * *

><p>Randy was pacing in the hotel room. He looked at the clock. A half hour passed since Triple H called a second time, telling him John left the bar. He wasn't coming. It was a 10 minute walk to that bar. He knew he acted like an asshole when John told him how he felt. But he was so taken off guard; he didn't know what to say at that moment. And then the match. He couldn't go on with that match, not before he talked to John. But now, it looked like John wasn't coming. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He didn't want to tell John, because he was afraid of losing his friendship and now he was losing it anyway.<p>

He stood still when he heard something. A key. He and John were the only ones with a key. He turned around to face the door, when it opened. John came in and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and glared at Randy. Randy swallowed. The look on John's face told him John didn't want to be here. Randy felt his heart sank, but then he realized that John _was_ here. He was here. That could mean only one thing. John was willing to listen what he got to say. He got a second chance. He wasn't going to ruin his second chance.

He took a step towards John, but John walked to the bed and sat down. "You want to talk? Talk, I am here. I am listening." he said. John wasn't going to make this any easier for him. Randy sighed and took a chair. He put it just in front of John and sat on it. He grabbed John's hands and refused to let go when John was trying to pull his hands back. John gave up and tried to relax. "John, I love you." Randy said. He kept looking at John, noticing John was flinching for a second. John didn't say anything and Randy continued:" I think I always have. I can't even remember a moment I didn't." John opened his mouth to say something, but Randy stopped him, when he raised a hand. "Let me finish. I know you think I am confused. You think I can't see the difference between loving you as a friend and loving you as a lover. But I know the difference, John."

John looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He knew John still didn't believe him. He sat down on his knees and grabbed John's wrists in one hand now. The other hand he lay in John's neck and pulled John towards him. John's face was now just a few inches away from him. John was breathing faster and their eyes locked. For a few seconds it was all quiet and then John started to smile. Randy's eyes, his face, they were telling him all he needed to know. "You really love me." he said. Randy nodded slowly. He pulled John more closely and then he kissed him.

It was a soft, short kiss, but they both knew this was just the beginning of something new. John leaned back and then narrowed his eyes. He suddenly stood up and smacked Randy on the back of his head. Randy rubbed his head and looked at John. "What the hell was that for?" he grumbled. He noticed the twinkling in John's eyes. "For today. This was the worst day ever." John said. Randy raised his eyebrow, stood up and walked slowly towards John.

The distance between them became smaller and they could almost touch one another. They had their eyes locked, waiting for that moment when they were just in front of each other. But suddenly there was a knock on the door. Triple H was calling both their names. John smiled and then turned around to open the door. Triple H was scanning the room and then looked at John and Randy. He asked:" You two okay?" His eyes were constantly looking at John and Randy; he wanted to be sure they were both all right. They were his friends. John's eyes were twinkling and his mouth was grinning, when he nodded and looked at Randy. "Yeah we are good. No need to worry." Triple H looked like he didn't believe him, so Randy pushed Triple H back to the hallway, said:" O yeah, we are _so_ good." and then he closed the door, leaving Triple H alone.

Triple H shook his head, pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialed Shawn's number and said:" Shawn, it looks like we won the Cena-Orton bet. I am right in front of their hotel room and they kicked me out." He smiled when he heard Shawn's answer. "A new bet? On who? Glenn and Mark? You are kidding! Okay, that would work; you are good friends with the both of them. Now it is your turn." He said goodbye to Shawn, hung up and then looked at the closed door again.

Finally. It was high time those two confessed their love. They were so meant for each other. They just needed a little push. And luckily he was there to give them that little push. Just in time. A day later and Dave would have won. He smiled again and turned around. He looked at his watch and realized he had to rush. He was needed somewhere else.


End file.
